Modular windows for vehicles, more specifically a modular window for an aircraft, the modular window having a dual shade.
Modular windows for aircraft typically include a shade material which has uniform light transmissive capabilities. For example, a modular aircraft window may have a window shade made of a material that is almost opaque. Therefore, when the window shade is down, almost no light will enter the cabin of the aircraft from the outside. Sometimes this is desired, as, for example, when the passengers wish to view an in-flight movie. On the other hand, if the passengers desire some but not full light, they can take such an opaque window shade and move it to a position between fully opened (letting all the light come through the window) and fully closed (blocking light). Such a situation is sometimes satisfactory. However, harsh shadows can be created in such partially opened condition. Occasionally, a translucent shade material better fits the needs of the occupants of the aircraft. With such a translucent shade material, the shade, when in a fully down or closed position will allow some light to pass through and will diffuse the light, and thus illuminate the interior of the aircraft with natural light that is softened and whose intensity is lessened.
However, ideally, since lighting requirements for the interior of the aircraft cabin will vary, utility is realized in providing an aircraft window with a dual fabric system, the two fabrics of the shade having different properties, for example one of the two fabrics may be more light transmissive than the other (for example, sheer and opaque).
Applicant""s present invention realizes such utility in providing an aircraft window that uses two fabric panels, one located between a stationary top rail and removable centered rail and the second located between the centered rail and the moveable bottom rail. With each of the two moveable rails independently operated by the aircrafts occupant, the occupant may readily provide for the aircrafts lighting needs. This is especially so when one of the two fabrics is more light transmissive than the other. For the sake of illustration, one fabric may be sheer and the other opaque, providing the occupant with a choice of either fabric or, a combination of the two fabrics to more efficiently meet his needs.
Further utility lies in providing the window in modular form. Modular form means that the elements of the window (frame, shade, shade control mechanism, etc.) Are constructed into a single unit, which is then installed into an aircraft either when the aircraft is built or subsequently, when the aircraft is modified.
Still further utility lies in providing the modular window with at least an inner pave or lens. This will allow the installed window to isolate the shade between a pair of lenses. This helps keep the shade clean, helps insulate the aircraft interior from heat and noise and is found by some to have aesthetically pleasing qualities.
All of these advantages must be realized while providing for a window that, when viewed from the side, must be narrow (aircraft cabin space is expensive) and curved to match the curves of the aircraft interior and fuselage. Providing the curve to the frame and shade raises problems not encounted in, buildings designing windows for such as homes.
One such problem a curved design present is in rasing and lowering the shade. A vertically hung shade can use the force of gravity to allow it to fall vertically. To follow a curved path, the shade must be positively guided and the force of gravity may not provide for a smooth movement of the shade. Therefore a shade movement system imparted downward force to the shade, which must maintain the shade in proper alignment as it moves.
It is the object of the present invention to provide for a modular aircraft window having a curved frame which more effectively meets the lighting requirements for the cabin of the aircraft interior.
This and other objects are provided for in a modular aircraft window with a curved frame having a manually operated shade, the shade comprised of two fabric panels independently operated so the aircraft occupant may selectively locate the first panel over none, some or all of the aircraft window, or the second panel over all, some or none of the aircraft window or, in fact the occupant may cover all or some of the window partially with the first fabric panel and partially with a second fabric panel.